Thirty five vision scientists at the University of Alabama at Birmingham seek to provide short-term interdisciplinary vision research training for optometry and medical professional students, and optometry and ophthalmology residents. The faculty comprise a campus-wide vision research community representing eleven departments from the Schools of Medicine, Engineering, Natural Sciences and Mathematics, Optometry, Public Health, Social and Behavioral Sciences, and Veterans Affairs. The faculty hold a total of 24 NEI grants with total funding of $4.8 M. There is considerable research collaboration among the participating faculty, and a history of joint sponsorship of student research. [unreadable] The participating faculty have modern, well-equipped laboratories, with over 20,000 square fee in School of Optometry Buildings alone, and access to an array of state-of-the-art shared research facilities. Support is requested for six predoctoral and four postdoctoral positions per year. Training will be offered to optometry and medical students, and optometry and ophthalmology residents. There is an outstanding pool of potential predoctoral trainees who enter the UAB Medical and Optometry Schools. There are similarly well qualified potential trainees who come for residency training in optometry or ophthalmology. [unreadable] The predoctoral positions are requested for trainees working directly towards the O.D. or the M.D. degree, and the postdoctoral positions are requested for students who have completed their professional program. A formal trainee evaluation system has been established, and mechanisms for assisting trainees to seek additional research training are available through the medical and optometry combined degree programs, or through the various NIH-funded K mechanisms following the completion of the professional program [unreadable] [unreadable]